


Trilogy of characters

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles for characters I'd hardly ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trilogy of characters

**Vanity**

She often basked in the knowledge that she wouldn't age. This thought is the one that put a smile on her face in the morning while she dressed her body in shades of pastel that flattered her coloring and put a bounce in her step on her way to work. It was this secret that she hugged to herself, that she'd discovered on her first visit to LA what seemed like a lifetime ago. Cordy had changed so much in the time they were apart, and in the rare quiet moment when Harmony considered this, she was glad she was what she was. And despite the fact that she couldn't admire her reflection in the mirror and that she had had to basically re-teach herself how to apply make-up, Harmony knew she'd been given happiness that money couldn't buy. 

 

**Fairy Tale**

A sparkling, shiny thing hidden away the prince is seeking, Miss Edith. Way up high under the waxing light of the stars and his words are sweet, so sweet but the princess doesn't hear them, doesn't want to, no. He thinks he's the knight swooping in to save the day but the armor is dull and tainted. Driven and hungry, shivering cold, a rusty razor's blade sharp enough saw through what she knows in her heart but it's not for him to do. The hand of the princess is the one that rips open the birthplace that echoes his and it's hope that ends it all and he's happy. What fools they are. 

 

**Cuddle**

It's the warmth that draws him in closer as aftershocks ripple through his body, slow delicious heat that he can't help but cling to, want more of, even in the finite moment following climax. He nuzzles into it, licks at the salt sweat, tastes sex in the back of his throat, feels the beat under his tongue thump and begin another race and he smiles. Licks once more, allows that long few seconds of teasing to stretch out as long as he can before he shifts. The sound is almost eerie in its silence, as is the low moan that follows before he sinks in and Spike doesn't know which surrender is the sweetest.


End file.
